Awakened Emotions
by ObsessedWithNaruto
Summary: Sasori meets Deidara when the blonde is partnered with him in Akatsuki. They at first don't speak, then hate each other, but later as time goes on they blossom into the most caring relationship. SasoxDei: YAOI, boyxboy, rated 18 . (Except not really because rating doesn't matter.) I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. This is really good, more chapters I promise. Please read! &Enjoy!
1. You're joking

I don't own Naruto. Tobi isn't in this. I didn't feel like typing his obnoxious way of talking, though I DO love Tobi 3 Also I decided to be lame and make Sasori NOT a puppet because I just don't like it. He gots to be a hoooooman in my story. :D Anyway, I try to put as much detail as possible so my chapters are long. And there's a lot of them. So enjoy.

Chapter 1: You're joking.

It could have been just another day in the lair, but indeed, it was not. Today was the day that Sasori was going to be getting a new partner. It wasn't something he wanted at all. He was impatient and rude and never liked anyone he was partnered with. He expected this to be exactly the same as always. He would meet them, they would annoy him, and he would kill them and turn them into a puppet. For this reason, he had recently increased his collection by four. Knowing that it was almost that time, he stood from his work bench, where he hadn't actually been working, mostly sulking about the day to come, and ghosted his hand over the door handle before yanking it down and pulling the door open with little grace. He scuffed his shoes the whole way down the long surprisingly well lit corridor until coming into the living area/kitchen. He almost rolled his eyes when he looked to see Hidan's silver hair, un-gelled, thrashing around as he angrily played some of his video games. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water before slamming it shut again, jolting Hidan away from his previous activities. Peering at the red head slightly irritated but mostly curious, he shut off the TV and strided into the kitchen to take a seat on the black counter across from Sasori. He squinted his magenta eyes lightly at the passive expression on the other's face.

"Oi, fuck face. You gonna show the new bitch your real body or are you gonna meet him in that creepy ass piece of shit puppet?"

Sasori glared daggers at Hidan, which just made him laugh due to Sasori's small stature.

"I never show myself to new partners. You know that, Hidan."

Hidan scoffed at the red head. His voice was so soft and angelic, and his face like a child's. But he always wore a bored expression, his face set in stone, and his soft voice was always slow and serious. It was strange to think that he was a murderer with how peaceful he looked. Hidan found it obnoxious.

"Psh. Well fucker, he sounds tough. You may wanna consider how the fuck you're gonna tell him eventually. I heard he's a terrorist bomber. Probably a fuckin heathen bitch…He may last longer than everyone else."

"Hidan, I do not care what he does. If he _annoys_ me, he's dead."

"Heh, well still, I don't see why you can't just meet him like this."

Hidan eyes scoped over Sasori's black shirt and standard Akatsuki pants quickly, before rolling his eyes.

"Because if for some reason he was to escape, which I don't think would ever happen, but if he were, I would want my identity a secret."

"Whatever heathen."

Hidan slid off the counter top and walked back over to the floor in front of the TV to play video games once more. Sasori just scoffed, picking up a stick of dango from the plate in the fridge. All of a sudden, Itachi sat up from the couch (A/N The couch faces away from the kitchen, so Sasori didn't know he was there.)

"Sasori. You know better than to take my dangos. Put it back."

Sasori complied, but only because the Uchiha would have put him in a torturous genjustu for days, and he didn't feel like going through that again. Sulking, he heavily tracked to the arm of the couch and sat by Itachi's feet, sipping his water, trying to instruct Hidan on how to beat the game, only to have Hidan curse and call him a 'heathen prick". One by one throughout the day the other members of Akatsuki filed into the living room. First Kisame, who heavily sat on the smaller Uchiha's chest, followed by Kakuzu, who found his spot on the floor next to Hidan. Zetsu was the last, merging into the room from the wall to the left. About an hour later, Konan and Pein walked in and greeted everyone accordingly.

"Sasori?"

Sasori peered up at Konan with his muddy expressionless eyes.

"Yes, Konan."

"Your new partner will be here any minute. Would you like to get into Hiruko now?"

Sasori's eyebrow twitched out of frustration that his enjoyable day was about to get ruined by some brat. He nodded, leaving to his room. Konan arched her neck around, making sure he was gone before turning to the rest of the members with a hand to the side of her mouth and her eyebrows raised sneakily.

"Okay guys. I wanna do something funny to Sasori."

Immediately the TV was shut off and books were thrown to the floor, all the boys staring up at Konan with wonder, as if it were story time in a kindergarten.

"Okay so the new kid is from Iwa, and he's a specialist in bombs and explosives. But there's a catch. He looks ridiculously feminine. But do NOT call him a girl. He WILL blow you up."

Hidan's eyes squinted.

"He can't be THAT feminine…Can he?"

"Haha Hidan, you'll be the first to get a nosebleed. This kid is cute. But seriously, don't tell Sasori that it's a guy. I want him to THINK he's a girl."

Everyone snickered heavily under their breath, with Konan quieting them just in time for Sasori to appear back in Hiruko. Pein had already exited the hideout to retrieve the new member. Everyone sat in the living room, eyes glued to the door to see just what Konan was talking about. Just then they heard the stone entrance grinding open, the closed again. Konan's smile grew bigger and tighter as she saw Pein glide through the entry with another boy in tow. Kisame's mouth pursed into a little O, while Hidan looked down to see the trickle of blood running down his face. Hidan looked over at Kisame who was mouthing the words 'oh my _god_'. Stepping forward, Pein looked over the group and proceeded to speak in his deep godly voice.

"This is Deidara. He will be Sasori's new partner. Hidan, you may not sacrifice him to Jashin, Zetsu you can't eat him, and Kakuzu, he doesn't have a bounty so don't even bother."

All three grumbled under their breath still eying the boy. They couldn't stop looking at him no matter how hard they tried. He was very small, smaller than Sasori (A/N I know Deidara is taller in the actual show but I like Deidara to be shorter in FanFics), and he was extremely lean, but fit, with a round-ish pale face, and large deep azure eyes. But the most enticingly feminine thing was the blonde hair that trickled over his back and lightly brushed his slender waist. He had some of it pulled into a ponytail and a short fringe hanging over his left eye. He really did look like an incredibly sexy woman. The way he wore his black drawstring pants, which were about a size too big, loosly hanging off the very lowest part of his hips, and the short tight t-shirt that graced just under his belly button was definitely NOT helping Hidan's nosebleed. You could tell he was a man, but if you just glanced, he looked extremely feminine. No one had heard Pein the entire time he had been talking to them and Deidara. All they noticed is that when Deidara turned to follow Konan, his long hair swayed lightly from right to left, the tips grazing the dimples on his tiny back. Finally when he and Konan were gone, it was once again just Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Sasori, still inside Hiruko. Everyone finally snapped out of their trance. Hidan held his sleeve to his face and looked at Sasori with wide eyes.

"I can't fucking believe you get to room with THAT!"

Kisame nodded furiously, only to be punched roughly in the arm by Itachi, who then blinked at Sasori lightly.

"So, Sasori, what do you think?"

Sasori said nothing and just turned slowly and scuffed off to his room. The others looked at each other with smirks painted across their faces. Sasori ALWAYS had SOMETHING to say about his new partner. They had never ever seen him say nothing about the person. Little did they know the whole time from when Deidara walked in, to when Sasori left, he had been sitting inside Hiruko, his front completely drenched in blood, holding his nose tightly. His heart was racing a million beats per minute. "A girl!?" he thought on his way back to his room. "I can't believe Pein partnered me with a GIRL…And an extremely gorgeous one at that." (A/N Sasori didn't hear Pein say anything about "He") He sulked into his room and roughly slammed the door. He heard a light gasp and looked up to see the small blonde sitting with his knees to his chest on the spare bed in the room. "Oh no…she's in here with me…Shit I was hoping to get out of Hiruko…" Pretending to ignore said blonde, Sasori went into his work room, which was really a large walk in closet that had been converted. He usually just stored his clothes in the desk drawers in the bedroom. He stepped out of Hiruko to change his bloody clothes when he noticed the door was still open. He quickly slammed it shut, which once again earned a startled gasp from the blonde on the bed.

Deidara sat there, peering around the almost bare room. There were no windows, and two beds on opposite sides on the wall across from the door. Between the beds was a small table with a lamp that had a small scorpion carved into the metal and a blood red shade. On the right wall was the door to what he assumed was the bathroom with the closet across from that. Beside each door was a desk, Sasori's cluttered with wood, screws, tools, sawdust, and paint. The other, which was Deidara's, had a lot of scratches but other than that it was clean. He closed his eyes and rested against his knees, sighing. He decided that he should take a shower to clean off the dirt that was caked on from three days of nonstop travel. He almost rolled out of the bed, grabbing the small bag he had brought, and traipsed into the bathroom slowly, running his fingers through his hair. Inside of Sasori's workroom, he was stretching before he had to get back into Hiruko when he heard the shower start. "Oh god. Oh god oh god. I can't have these emotions! I'm a puppet! This is so wrong…" His face flattened into a straight mouth and squinted eyes, the skin on his face paling. "Fine. I'll just make them go away." He got back into Hiruko and slid out of his work room. Before he could leave, he heard the shower turn off and the blonde's feet pad across the floor. A few seconds later the door clicked open slowly, a said blonde stuck his head out of the door to see Sasori still there, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"What do you want brat?"

Without giving an answer, Deidara's eyes darted to the side and he retreated back into the bathroom. His heart pounding, he slumped back against the wall. "He scares me…And I never get scared of _anything…_" Deidara decided to just get dressed and at least attempt to be social. Making sure Sasori was gone, he walked out with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Even though he had his clothes with him in the bathroom, he preferred to get dressed out of the steam. Slipping on a loosely fitting tank top and the blue pants that were given to him as part of his uniform, he padded his bare feet down the corridor slowly, as to make sure he didn't get lost. Konan had shown him around earlier, but he wasn't really paying attention. Eventually he re-entered the living room to find a silver haired man without a shirt screaming at the TV along with a large blue skinned and blue haired man who was reading a newspaper silently to himself. He walked over to the living room and stood by the end of the couch, arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. Kisame looked up at the blonde, his eyebrow twitching. 'He looks more like a woman up close…'

"Hey blondie, Why are you just standing there?"

Deidara blinked at Kisame slowly, as if to process the question before slightly blushing and shrugging. Kisame lightly patted the seat next to him, motioning for the blonde boy to sit. He did, gathering his long hair behind his neck to get it out of his face. Kisame stared at the golden locks as they disappeared behind the boy's back as he sat. Deidara noticed his stares and looked at him with his eyebrow quirked.

"Hm?"

The deep sound almost shocked kisame as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, um, Deidara?"

"Hm."

"I'm really curious. Sorry if I offend you, but what's with the long blonde hair and the tiny clothes? Don't you get tired of people mistaken you for a girl?"

Deidara made no new expressions to this question. But he thought for a second, chewing on his thumb nail. Finally, he smiled a large glossy white smile at Kisame.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm gay, un."

Kisame's eyes grew big. He and several other members were gay, but they took years to admit it. This kid just said it out front.

"Ohhh, well, I'm the nicest one here, so let me warn you. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu are all gay also. So am I, but you don't need to worry about me. I'm just saying, watch out for them. In case you didn't notice, Hidan lost 80% of his blood through his nose the first time he saw you."

Deidara's face turned a deep red.

"You mean the white haired man that never wears a shirt and cusses way too much, un?"

"Yeah, that's Hidan for you…"

"He's not that bad looking. I like his eyes, hm."

Deidara's eyes squinted and darted to the side, his finger returning to his mouth.

"Oh, no. Seriously, Hidan is legitimately gorgeous, but he's an asshole. And he's immortal, so he sacrifices people and…well, you'll learn all that soon enough. We like to host parties for new members."

Kisame gave Deidara a playful elbow to the chest. The blonde let out and 'oof' from the very large elbow hitting him.

"Oh haha sorry. Sometimes I forget that other people are so much smaller than me. Especially you blondie. And I thought Sasori was the smallest son of a bitch alive…"

Quickly Kisame smacked his hand to his mouth, his gaze widening. He stood quickly walking away from the living room. Deidara had a puzzled look on his face before suddenly broken from his trance by the loud growling from his stomach. 'Guess it's time for food…' He stood and walked into the kitchen, to see Konan sitting cross legged on the counter next to the sink. She looked up at him with her honey eyes and smiled, hopping off the counter putting the cup of coffee she was sipping at into the sink.

"Deidara, how is everything so far?"

He smiled at her halfheartedly.

"Good, um, Konan? I'm starving though, un."

"Oh, here you can take what you like."

"Can I cook something, un?"

She nodded once, and turned to leave. After she was gone, Deidara pulled out his phone (A/N Yeah they have technology! WUT .) and flipped on his favorite song and stuffed his earphones in his ear excitedly. When the song started, he immediately ceased to hear anything else. While he started to absentmindedly cook some rice to make rice balls, his voice picked up to match the music, not to mention that he was singing quite loudly. The music could be heard outside of the earphones, and Deidara was making quite a mess. Eggs, milk, and flour were strewn across the counter and he bounced around the kitchen happily singing to himself. Or the whole base, little did he know. Though everyone was really curious as to what exactly their new favorite blonde was doing, they knew he'd be embarrassed and never come out of his room again. So they all just left it alone. Deidara was flitting around in the kitchen, singing loudly but quite well, as he tried over and over to make pancakes. It was quite a sight, seeing a barefoot bare chested, as he had removed his shirt to keep it clean, feminine blonde covered in flour, dancing around. Although most of the member knew to keep out, Sasori did not heed anyone's warning. He had been shuffling down the hallways in Hiruko, discreetly trying to find said blonde. As he passed everyone, they looked at him warily, wondering why the puppet was going towards the kitchen. Though they knew secretly how much of a nosebleed Sasori would get, they just silently snickered once he passed, waiting to see him rushing back to his room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, all that could be heard was clanging of metal bowls and pans, and some loud yet muffled techno-ish music and singing coming from the blonde. Sasori had immediately froze when he walked in. Inside Hiruko he was wide eyed, blushing, and suffering some mild discomfort in the groin area. Not understanding these feelings, he just stood, silently still, waiting for the blonde to notice him. 'It's a HE? That, THAT is a BOY? My life is such a lie…' He deadpanned when he looked back up to see Deidara looking over his shoulder at the puppet. 'Oh you're fucking kidding me…'


	2. I'll only sing for myself (Short Chapt)

So I re-read my first chapter AFTER I posted it, and I'm not quite sure if I made it seem like Sasori was human or a puppet. I know I said he was going to be human in my story…I had forgotten because I wrote the first half like, 4 weeks before I finished the second half. Sorry guys DX Whoopsie :D But here it is, the second chapter. I know some of you are probably like "WHERE'S THE YAOI!?" But I wanna make this a legitimate story, not just 'meet, omg I like you, lets fuck' kind of stuff. I enjoy a meaningful fanfic once in a while So, enjoy pleaaaase. (And I noticed that at the end of Chapter 1 I said Deidara was making rice but then randomly switched to pancakes. I suck at proofreading…Lets just pretend that he decided to make both XD I'll be better next time. And sorry about forgetting Deidara's speech impediment if I did.) Credits the the song Dei is singing goes to Ghost Town – Universe. I don't know why but that's how I imagine he'd sound singing. My brain=Weird. I know…

Chapter 2: I'll only sing for myself

'They tricked me. I cannot believe everyone thought it was a good plan to trick me.' Sasori sat in Hiruko fuming. How dare they do such a grotesque thing. 'Though, that has to be the most attractive man I've ever seen…Wait am I even gay? I've never thought about something like that…' And it was true. Normally Sasori was so shut off and angry at the world and everyone in it that he didn't take the time to notice things like attractiveness, or which gender he preferred. It just didn't happen. But now starting awkwardly at this small oblivious blonde, he found a disturbance in his chest, his mind, and upsettingly, his pants. He decided the best course of action would be to leave and pretend he wasn't there. Turning around, he slid out of the kitchen leaving a very confused yet uncaring blonde in his wake. Rolling his eyes, Deidara turned back around to his pancakes, which he found had burned during the stare off with his new partner. 'Damn it, un…Stupid hunch-back creep…' As he continued his wifely cooking and concert for one, he neglected to clean his mess.

It was as though Pein had a radar for messes. He had been in the office when he smelled cooking, and when he heard a voice he barely recognized, he knew it had to be Deidara. Closing his eyes and sighing, he turned to Konan and stared holes through her back.

"Konan."

"Yes?"

"Did you relay to Deidara the rules about messes in the kitchen?"

Konan rolled her eyes as hard as she could before turning around and looking at Pein with the straightest face she could.

"No Pein. I will go now and tell him."

"Thank you Konan."

Striding as quickly as she could out of his office, she made her way back down to the kitchen. Listening as she went, she started to feel happiness from Deidara's singing. He sounded so different from his voice. He was 17, and had a decently mature voice, but it was nothing deep and robust. She stood in the hall, listening to him sing with as much feeling as he could. 'I wonder if he knows everyone can hear him…' Hearing him, and looking around the corner to see him with all of his hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail, batter covering his chest, singing into a spatula with his eyes closed, she realized that he probably didn't realize he wasn't alone at all. He was in another world. She leaned against the wall with her eyes closed and just listened.

"I'm not in this universe, my body's stuck in reverse, my lungs are always short of breathe you see these tracks you know the rest, my face is scuffed my eyes are black, where's the point where I turn back?!..."

She laughed to herself silently. 'This kid is kinda amazing. I wonder what Sasori thinks…Really thinks.' Deciding to leave him alone for now, she just went back into the office with Pein. He wasn't happy, but she didn't care.

When Deidara finished cooking, he cleaned up only because he was pretty sure he'd get killed if he didn't. While he sat eating his pancakes and rice balls, Hidan came into the kitchen to get a beer. When he passed Deidara he stopped briefly to look at his music and what he was eating, but soon proceeded to the fridge.

"Hey blondie."

"I have a name, un."

"Then what the fuck is it? I wasn't paying attention when Pein told us."

Deidara scoffed. "Figures…"

"Whatever kid. So what the fuck is your name?"

"It's Deidara."

Hidan smiled an unusually sincere smile. He really like that name. It suited the blonde.

"You're really pretty. Are you sure you're a guy?"

"Excuse me!?" Deidara said, choking heavily on his pancakes, groping the air for a drink, which Hidan handed him quickly.

"First of all you owe me another beer kid. Second of all, I said you are p.r.e.t.t.y. Pretty. You have a baby face and big blue eyes and waist length blond hair. You're kinda girly…"

"Oh my god, un. That blue guy-"

"Kisame?"

"Sure, obviously there's only one blue man running around here right, un?"

Hidan nodded.

"Yeah so, he was saying the same thing earlier today, un. He asked me why I look like a woman. I'm gay so I honestly don't see the big deal..."

Hidan smiled inside, knowing he may have a chance with Deidara. He really was in love with his partner, Kakuzu, but since Kakuzu was a total douche bag and didn't give a single shit about him, he decided if he can't have love, maybe he can get a good fuck out of the blonde beauty. Walking to the table, Hidan sat on the other end criss crossed, with his hands on his knees, staring intently at Deidara.

"So, I heard you singing a little while ago. You sound fucking amazing! Usually it takes a lot of shit to impress me, but seriously you're a talented fucker."

Deidara's cheeks went red as a tomato. He hated people hearing him…Ever since he was little, he's hated people hearing him. It was something that was his. It belonged to him and no one else and If someone heard his singing he knew that it wasn't his. That was the only thing he had. He found himself growing angrier by each second.

"Nosey bastard…"

Deidara stood abruptly, paying no mind to the dishes still on the dining table, and stormed off down the hallway. He felt like his whole body was on fire. How silly to get so mad over something so dumb! Yet no matter how much he told himself he shouldn't care, he did. As he approached his room he could hear muffled bangs and curses through the door. 'It sounds like he's busy…I should at least knock first.' So, bringing his knuckles up to the wooden door he rapped them lightly awaiting a response. After about two minutes he heard Sasori's gruff voice tell him to come in. Deidara opened the door as little as he could, squeezing through it with a huff. He looked to his left to see Sasori sitting…or hunching? At his work desk grumbling to himself about some puppet. Confused but more so tired, Deidara went to his bed to lay down for the rest of the day. He felt depressed and uncomfortable around everyone now. He didn't know who else had heard him, but he was embarrassed regardless.

"Ano, Sasori-Danna, un?"

"What did you call me brat?"

"Danna, un. It means 'Master'?"

"Stupid imbecile. I ALSO means husband."

"Well I'm not saying it to mean THAT, un." Deidara grumbled under his breath. 'He's such an ass…'

"Whatever. What do you want?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you heard me in the kitchen earlier, and if I bothered you. I felt bad when you left, like I annoyed you out of the room."

Deidara had a sincere look on his face while the face of Hiruko was of course unchanged. Sasori was internally conflicted on what he should say. 'Ugh. He's so adorable when he feels bad…wait…what the fuck am I doing…' Sasori made a gruff sound in the blonde's direction.

"Stupid brat. I'll go where I want when I want. You had nothing to do with my leaving."

Of course Sasori knew this was not true. He knew that when he saw that shirtless blonde covered in pancake batter, dancing around with his ponytail flipping around, he instantly got so embarrassed he couldn't speak. Though he knew the fact that he liked the blonde was inevitable, he still tried to deny it. He was a heartless killer! He shouldn't be having feelings after only a few hours towards this adolescent blonde boy. He looked at Deidara again. He had a deep blush on his face as he opened his mouth to ask another question.

"Um…Danna? Did you hear me singing in the kitchen?"

"I only heard you from far away or muffled through the walls. Why brat? Embarassed?"

"Actually…Yeah…No one has ever heard me and I kinda liked it that way, un…But Hidan said everyone could hear me…"

"Whatever brat."

Deidara stared for a few minutes. Sasori could feel those cerulean eyes boring through every inch of Hiruko straight into his back.

"What now brat? I can feel you staring at me."

"Sorry, un…I was just wondering…Are you really that hunched over old dude, or are you like, in disguise or something, un?"

"This is just my puppet shell that I use to protect myself. My real body is inside."

"But you're inside the base. It's safe here, right, un?"

"Dumb child. You never know who will attack you, even in the confines of your home."

In the blink of an eye, Hiruko's poison drenched tail shot out and stopped an inch from the blonde's neck. Deidara's heart almost exploded as it drew back away slowly.

"See? Now go to sleep or sit quietly and work. I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Can I see what you look like, un?"

"And WHY would I show YOU?"

"Well, un…Look at me. Could I even hurt you if I tried? I'm too little. Besides I suck at close range fighting."

"Okay brat. On one condition."

"What is it, un?"

"You have to let me or anyone else in Akatsuki hear you sing. Up close and personal."

"Forget I asked Sasori-Danna…"

"And why not brat?"

"I only sing for myself. It's all I've ever had. It's for me. No one else."

It was like a mantra that he had repeated time and time again. Sasori's heart dropped. For some reason he really wanted to hear the little blonde's voice. It was soothing. But maybe if he could learn to open up, he could get to blonde to also.


	3. The Party And The Not-So-After-Party

Hey trusty dusty followers and people who care! Third chapter! I know you all waited 50 years for chapter 2 but I had a fuck-muffin ton of school to do. No time for awesome fanfics! D: Anyway, here's the good shit. THE PARTY! I know I'm lame. But yeah…So here we go! If you EVER have any suggestions for the next chapter you can always leave it in a review and I will always consider it! I really like feedback so I know I'm not making an idiot of myself… c: Oh and hey so you know this chapter has rape in it. So like, here's the beginning of the YAOI. P.S. For your enjoyment I will inform you that I listened to Bacchikoi while I wrote the party scenes XD & If you don't know what Pele's hair is, it's a formation of lava that cools in glass hair-like fragments that look like golden glass hair.

Chapter 3: The Party

The next morning was the same as it always was, except Sasori had to sleep inside Hiruko, which ruined his back. He thought that Deidara would be out of there after the way he treated him. Usually his partners wouldn't want to stick around long enough to see if the scorpion would kill them or not. They preferred to tell Pein, who in most people's opinion was much scarier than Sasori, for a different partner. This too was always the same. Pein would tell them it was either partner with Sasori, or be killed. No one wanted anyone leaving who had already seen where the Akatsuki were hiding. Most chose immediate death believe it or not. So, it startled the redhead when he peeked out of his work closet and saw the little 17 year old blonde curled up tangled in red sheets, his hair playing around his pale face like wisps of Pele's hair. Sasori decided to swallow his pride and drink in every second he could of the blonde before he woke up. He would toss and turn in his sleep, mumbling and making little squeals of approval as he curled and stretched his back. It was the most artfully, humanly, enticingly beautiful thing he had ever seen. Soon though, he heard the blonde yawn himself awake, sitting up to rub his cerulean eyes before sliding off the bed and stumbling into the bathroom to shower. Sasori knew that Hidan, Konan, and Kisame were all down in the living room setting up for Deidara's welcoming party. It really escaped him why an S-Rank criminal organization had welcoming parties. Usually if the new member was a nice fun person, they were throw a party, yet if they were serious and stony like himself or Itachi or Kakuzu, the thought wouldn't even be in anyone's heads. Well, at least the blonde would have fun. Sasori would not be attending of course. He had work to do. Though he knew in the back of his head he would love to see the blonde who had probably never had a drink before in his life, get shitfaced at the party that he knew for a fact Hidan would be providing alcohol for.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, a very sleepy blonde was still standing stark still in the fall of the shower. He was contemplating what he would wear tonight to the party because he wanted to be cute because he knew Hidan would be there. Regardless of what Kisame said, Hidan was hot, never wore a shirt, and was crazy and outgoing just like him. He knew that a shot may very well be worth it. If he got hurt that would be okay. He was a hardcore criminal so he knew he could take it. He stood Sasori's constant bantering, so he was positive he could deal with it if Hidan decided he wanted only one thing. Anyways, who's to say he wouldn't enjoy that one thing either? The blonde was a virgin, but he didn't mind everything else that lead up to the sex. Kissing, touching, sucking, licking, anything was okay with him. Having no emotional ties made it even better. He always wondered in his head why people enjoyed love so much. Why would people wanna have soft mushy sex instead of a good hard fuck? It made no sense. But he decided in his head exactly what he'd wear, and as he stepped out of the shower, he got a look at himself in the mirror. 'Heh, lookin good Dei, un.'

Sasori heard the bathroom door open and immediately sunk back into Hiruko and slunk out of the closet, catching a glimpse of a towel clad blonde combing his long hair. He had decided to go out to see what everyone was doing and to get some breakfast. He knew he would probably get some weird looks on account of his abnormally good mood. Well, good mood for him at least.

Lost in his thoughts, he barely registered that he had already entered the living room and the fact that everyone kept glancing at him wondering why on Earth he was out of his room so early in the morning. The living room hadn't been altered much. Just a few tables with an outrageous amount of alcohol and food on them, and some speakers hooked up to the TV for surround sound video gaming, movies, and music. Sasori was put off by these things because he felt that they were things for ten year olds, and not grown people who were in a ruthless criminal organization. But, he figured, even the evil people gotta have some fun. Since Deidara was now officially the youngest member, aside from Itachi who was one year ahead at 18, he could probably be seen as someone who would enjoy these things. The last new member to join, who was Itachi, didn't want nor get a welcoming committee such as the one Deidara had. Everyone knew not to step over that boundary. After Itachi the last new member to join had been a number of years ago, so the more quirky members had been itching for a good reason to have a night of loud as fuck music and getting everyone so drunk that they all didn't even know their own names. Sasori knew that Konan was probably gossiping to Hidan about how hot Deidara is while they were sitting there like teenage girls on the kitchen table, and Kisame was getting frustrated with the sushi he was trying to roll. He kept grumbling about how inhumane it was making him roll dead fish, but no one was listening. As Sasori left the living room to go back to his work closet to finish some repairs, he heard Hidan telling Konan about how he was looking to 'hook up' with the blonde tonight after getting him hammered. He found himself enraged. 'How dare that egotistical, ignorant, obnoxious…THING even THINK about touching Deidara!?' He got back to his room as quickly as possible as to avoid giving into the small urge to jump out of Hiruko and strangle Hidan with his own two hands. He didn't even look at the blonde when he entered, which was good seeing as Deidara was walking around in very tight boxer-briefs.

Later that night around 7:30 or 8:00, everyone was downstairs talking and drinking the variety of drinks provided by Hidan. Kakuzu and Itachi, who didn't want to partake in the childish foregoing of the actual party, were sitting at the kitchen table playing poker. Kisame, Hidan, Konan, and Pein were sitting in a circle in the living room talking about all the things they could prank Deidara with, like putting green hairdye in his specialty shampoo, or replacing all of his boxers with thongs. Of course they would never actually do these things, but it was interesting to talk about them. Meanwhile Deidara was leaving his room, dressed in some tight black jean capri's with a white belt and a gray t-shirt that said BANG on the front, and of course bare feet and his hair down all the way. He had been thinking about asking Sasori why he wasn't coming down to the party, but then the obvious realization struck him that Sasori was a total dick who wouldn't know what FUN was if it fucked him up the ass. Shrugging it off, he walked down the hallway, all of a sudden oddly aware of every body part he had. From the way his feet felt cool against the stone floor, to how the cold air brushed his thin ankle, to his small hips hugged tightly by the white belt, up to his long flowing hair tickling his back. He smiled, happy that, even though it was a highly wanted criminal organization, he belonged and was wanted and accepted somewhere. His favorite people so far were Hidan and Konan, mostly because they had the same personalities as him. Although Kisame was very nice, he was still trying to get used to his unusual appearance. He hadn't formally met anyone else. He had seen them when he first got there but other than that they had probably been in their rooms the whole time. He was excited to meet them; though he had a feeling they'd be stiffs. Once he reached the living room he felt a rough slam from the side and looked over to find an already very drunk Hidan hugging him. Just because Hidan drank a lot didn't mean he wasn't an extreme lightweight. Laughing, Deidara hugged him back, patting him lightly on his silky silver hair which for once wasn't gelled back, and hung loosely to frame his amethyst eyes. Yes he was quite gorgeous, and even though Deidara knew he was gorgeous, he felt no emotions for him. But that was good. Unbeknownst to either one, both of the boys were looking for a very hot hookup that night.

"Oiiiiii Dei-chaaan?"

"Yeah Hidan-chaaaaan, un?" Deidara mocked, smirking cutely.

"Err, I think, um, you're a pretty…person, guy, thing…Yeah." Hidan's grin cracked as wide as it could.

Deidara's cheeks grew embarrassingly red.

"Uh thanks Hidan. I think you're pretty too?"

Hidan just laughed hysterically and walked away to bother Kakuzu. It was then that Konan came up and offered Deidara a drink. He took it reluctantly, never having had alcohol before. He was curious how he was when he was drunk, so he downed the first one like he knew exactly what he was doing. Enjoying the taste, he drank glass after glass, until he was so shitfaced, that he and Hidan started to play heavy metal music, and jumping around the furniture playing "The floor is lava" while everyone stared in awe at the childish display before them. Before two hours of the night was up, the two had become the best of friends. Konan thought it was the cutest thing besides when Itachi denied his and Kisame's relationship. Little did anyone know, Sasori had been watching this display the whole time, infuriated that Hidan was trying with such ease to win the blonde over. He knew that he didn't actually want the blonde to like HIM, but he sure didn't want him falling for Hidan just to be hurt by him. The blonde was too fragile for that. He may act tough, but Sasori saw right through his shit and saw the timid little teen that was hiding behind it all. He watched the drunk Deidara giggling and bumping into Hidan and his heart ached for the fact that he knew he would never get that kind of love, or even allow himself to show that kind of love for someone, even if It was only friendly love. Left to his own devices, he crept back into the sanctity of his closet.

The party was winding down to a close only because most everyone had passed out from too much drinking and eating. Kisame had carried Itachi to bed, while Pein and Konan stumbled into their quarters long ago. Kakuzu was knocked out on the kitchen table, a poker chip stuck to his face. Deidara and Hidan were still sitting in the living room practically sitting on each other's laps on the couch. Deidara was still very, very drunk while Hidan had a light beer buzz. They were whispering to each other about basically nothing while Hidan ran his fingers through blonde locks.

"Oi, Dei-chan?"

"Hnnn…Yea, unn..?"

Without saying anything, Hidan leaned forward to capture the small wet lips against his, earning only a satisfied moan from the blonde. Pulling the blonde's body closer, Hidan wrapped his arms around his waist, and deepened the kiss, stroking the blonde's hair making him shudder under the touch. Their lips moved melodically together, their breathing hitching the more heated it got. Hidan grabbed Deidara's thighs, parting them, and making him straddle the silver haired man's hips. They both shuddered as Hidan's fully hard cock lightly pressed against the blonde's ass, Deidara pulling fistfuls of gray hair into his hands. He wanted more. He needed it. The older man just turned him on so much. He already felt the bulge in his tight jeans begging to come out. Just then, as if reading his mind, Hidan started to unzip the capris, groping the tight ass with the other hand, earning loud muffled moans from the younger boy. Neither could contain themselves. Once Deidara's cock was out of his pants, hot and throbbing, leaking with precum already, Hidan's small pale hands wrapped firmly around it, making Deidara tense up, his breathing hitch. As Hidan was stroking his cock, the blonde bucked his hips up, fucking the tight grip, he leaned down to nibble on Hidan's ear and whispered,

"I want more, unnnn…Please…"

As the blonde's hot breathe enveloped the zealot's ear and neck, his senses went on overload. Grabbing the blonde's hips roughly, he brought his cock up to his lips. Flicking his tongue across the tip as he slowly pumped the blonde's shaft, he became engulfed in every moan, every breathe, and every jerk of the small body. It was enticing. He slid his wet lips over the entire length of Deidara's cock, humming slightly, the vibrations sending shockwaves of pleasure up the blonde's spine. The sweat dripped down their bodies as the blonde came down Hidan's waiting throat, arching his back and bucking his hips uncontrollably as he climaxed. Deidara would have been content with this, but Hidan wanted more, and he was going to get it no matter what it took. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist, he picked him up and started carrying him into his room. Once they were inside, Hidan slammed the door shut with his foot and dumped the small boy onto the bed and immediately started to remove his pants. The blonde was still a bit drunk and also full of lust, so he didn't register what was happening as the silver haired man started placing heavy kisses down the smaller boys neck and bare chest, rubbing his cock lightly with one hand and his own with the other. Hidan's kisses turned to biting as his fingers made their way to Deidara's mouth and forced their way inside, exploring the cavern with immense thoroughness. Deidara moaned deeply, enjoying the sensation, no understanding what it was for. After Hidan removed his fingers he trailed a hot line of saliva down the blonde's stomach and worked around the slim hips, leaving nips and bites as he started to slide one of his fingers inside the tight muscle of Deidara's entrance. Finally the younger of the two realized what was happening and started to struggle. He thrashed his body from side to side protesting against the advance.

"Hidan! What are you doing, un, I'm not ready for this!"

Saying nothing Hidan straddled the boy, holding both hands down as he tied them tightly with his headbands to the headboard of the bed. The hunger in his eyes was absolutely terrifying as he moved to ram all three fingers inside the blonde's ass, tearing the unprepared skin as he heard the blonde cry out beneath him. As he fingered Deidara, searching for his sweet spot, he relished in the fresh hot tears pouring down the blonde's face as he screamed from the pain. Though he resisted and felt pain, once Hidan found the boy's prostate, a scream of intense pleasure erupted from Deidara's lips. Pulling out his finger, he positioned his throbbing cock at the boy's entrance, and without anymore preparation, he rammed inside, immediately thrusting hard and fast into the ripping bleeding teen beneath him. As Hidan fucked his prize, he bent down to suck and nibble on the erect pink nipples and stroked the blonde's hard cock, coaxing him into tightening around the zealot's cock as he fucked him. Even though Deidara felt violated and hurt and wanted so badly for this to end, he couldn't help but feel wave after wave of pleasure overtake him as he reached his climax and shot his white hot cum out onto both of their chests. He felt his walls close in on the cock inside him, hoping it would make Hidan cum. But it didn't. He kept going. He watched as Hidan came close to his ear and whispered to him.

"You realize I won't cum until I see my little whore bleed, don't you?"

Deidara was terrified even further as Hidan's Kunai slowly dragged crimson lines across his perfectly smooth sculpted chest and stomach. As Hidan was about to cum, he pulled out of the sweet tight ass and came all over the blonde's body, cum mixing with blood, spit, and tears. Hidan stood, looking down at the small boy trembling in the bed, and left to shower. Knowing what would happen if he stayed, he rolled over, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor, and pulled it on as best as he could. It covered down past his butt, so he just wore that to save time. He stood shakily and stumbled towards the door, wracking with tears. As he walked down the hallway to his bedroom, he felt more betrayed than he ever had in his whole life. He approached his door, and as he would normally knock, he just grabbed the knob with trembling hands and walked in. Slowly he toddled across the floor, barely picking up his feet as he made his way to his own bed. Meanwhile upon hearing the door close, Sasori looked out of his closet, and what he saw made his entire world crash apart around him. The small blonde Deidara, limping across the room only in the t-shirt he left in, now soaked through with blood, his hair disheveled, and his face covered in sweat and tears. He was trembling intensely as he laid in the unmade bed and curled defensively into the fetal position and fell asleep. Sasori's heart broke. He had killed many people, made them suffer and bleed and hurt to their very core. But seeing this boy, Deidara, the fragile blonde who train wrecked into his life a day before, hurt in this way, shaken to the brim, tore Sasori apart. Cautiously stepping out of Hiruko, Sasori padded over the cold floor to the blonde. First checking that his vitals were okay, he stripped the boy out of his ruined shirt, paying mind to not stare at his body whilst he was unconscious, and carried him into the bathroom. He turned on the hot shower and stripped down to his boxers. Once the water was hot enough he sat on the shower floor and washed the blonde's hair and face, and cleaned and disinfected the deep cuts in his chest and stomach. Once the boy was clean, Sasori wrapped his chest in bandages and slipped on one of his own large shirts over the blonde's head. After Deidara was safely tucked away in bed, Sasori started to comb out the long hair as he thought of revenge on Hidan, and slowly drifted to sleep on the floor next to the blonde's bed.


	4. Amber and His Face

HEY! Finally this bitch decided to post chapter 4. Good god. Sorry you guys. Meh. I've been busy with school, and have been trying to claw through bouts of depression so writing has been difficult, but, here it is :3 YAY! Okay so I don't really have a plot…I suck at plots. But, I hope I at least have a good story going so far. So, here it is buttlicks, chapter 4.

Chapter 4: Amber and His Face

As his eyes opened, they were flooded with blue and white. His vision was still blurry, but as it cleared, he noticed Konan sitting between him and the bed that Deidara lay on. Sitting slowly, he rubbed his neck from the soreness of sleeping in such an awkward position on the stone-like floor. Konan smiled softly at him before peering up at the sleeping blonde.

"You care about him…"

Sasori's eyes rolled as he stood, noticing his hand was still lightly holding on to the strands of hair he had been combing. Lightly pulling his hands from it, he started walking into his work room, brushing his hands on his pants.

"Konan, I do not appreciate being thought of as a silly teenage boy who will fall for anything with a heartbeat. I was simply keeping him from bleeding to death on my floor. Now, if you please, I'd like to shower and dress."

"Che, Sasori Akasuna you will not deprive me of my YAOI. I'm not dumb."

As she walked past him she whacked him atop his fiery locks with the book she had been reading while waiting for him to wake up. He barely winced, but his aggravation grew. If it weren't for Pein's intimidating God-like status he would have drop kicked Konan a while ago. How dare she imply such uncomfortable and disturbing things? Well, no matter. He'd simply avoid the blonde as best as he could aside from missions. Why would he need to be around him anyway? No one would find it suspicious that he wasn't talking to him.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked back from the door of his work room over to the blonde's bed, laying his fingers nimbly on his forehead. The corners of his mouth tugged into a tight frown as he felt his fingers burn instantly. 'Dammit he has a fever…I know that I can't take care of him…I'll ask Kisame. He's the nicest person here.'

Before leaving, he wet a rag with cold water and placed it on Deidara's forehead and tightening the covers back around him, hoping he wouldn't flail in his sleep again. Sasori sighed nasally as he turned to walk down the hallways and into the kitchen, happily finding Kisame and Itachi sitting at the table drinking some hot tea and sharing a plate of dango. They always ate sweets for breakfast courtesy of Itachi's dango fetish. The only acknowledgment Sasori received was a 'hn' from Itachi's full mouth. Kisame looked utterly exhausted compare to his counterpart, leaving Sasori almost guilty about asking for help with Deidara. Almost.

"Oi. Kisame."

The dark eyes of said shark peered up warily at the redhead, questioning with his eyes about why he was being bothered before his morning sugar rush kicked in.

"I need you to do me a favor and keep an eye on the brat today. He wandered into our room at an unreasonable hour last night, cut up and bloody, and passed out. I cleaned his cuts and bandaged him, but he is running a dangerous temperature and is very pale."

Kisame pinched his nose and exhaled slowly, processing the strangely long explanation that Sasori gave.

"Why can't you do it?"

"You know full well that I cannot allow him to see me out of Hiruko."

Groaning, the shark stood and filled his cup with empty water and quickly washed the now empty plate of dango, being sure to yank the 6 wooden dowels out of Itachi's mouth before he choked. Konan always giggled at the morning routine of Kisame babying Itachi's overeating of dango. When he finished cleaning up after the two of them, he waved a hand to usher the Uchiha out of the room. Anyone else would have been killed for such a rude gesture, but everyone knew why Itachi didn't care.

"Now, Sasori, I apologize but I am already working hard to make sure Itachi doesn't walk off a cliff or something due to his failing eyesight. I can't cater to Deidara too. You'll just have to get over the whole disguise thing. I'm pretty sure he's here to stay seeing as how he hasn't tried to run away or die yet."

Sasori deadpanned. He did not, repeat, NOT, want that stupid brat to know what he looked like. But then again, if he allowed Deidara to die, he'd be in deep crap. Sighing with defeat he quickly reasoned that everyone was probably right. He did seem to be standing strong to the Akatsuki life so far. Though it had only been a couple of days, Sasori's less stubborn side could already tell that though this kid seemed whimsical and childish, he meant business if he had to. So, grudgingly, Sasori made his way back to their room to check if the brat's fever had gone down.

Meanwhile, in the small musty room, the blonde's eyes were slowly opening as his body shifted uncomfortably. He noted to himself not to even think about walking, so he just settled for turning onto his side and staring at Sasori's bed. All the memories of last night came flooding back, but his face held no emotion. No distress, no discomfort, no sadness, just emptiness. He had been utterly used and hurt by someone he thought was becoming his best friend. He could barely stand to think about what happened. He reached up to weakly touch his face, feeling it to be quite cold and clammy. He then gingerly brushed over his chest and waist, waiting to find all the lacerations and bruised lumps, but was slightly shocked when all he felt were soft cloth bandages. 'Sasori-danna must have helped me last night…That was kinda nice, un.' Removing his hand, he pulled the covers up to his chest and exhaled deeply, wondering what he was going to tell Sasori when he asked what happened. IF he asked, which wasn't likely.

The bedroom door opened slowly, revealing a very small redhead clad in black capris and white standard issue legwarmers and a black t-shirt with a fishnet tanktop underneath. As Deidara peered up to his face, he was genuinely surprised to see that this boy looked to be only 16 or 17 years old with large amber eyes and a deadpan expression, much like Deidara's.

"Brat. I see you're awake."

This voice was different than the Hiruko voice, much softer and less gruff, leaving the small skin toned lips lightly like air itself.

"Danna? So that's what you really look like, un?"

"Yes."

His expression did not change as he walked over to the blonde, placing his hand once again on his forehead. Deidara hesitated, but leaned lightly into the touch.

"Ah good. Your fever seems to have dropped significantly."

"Thank you danna, un."

"May I ask for what brat?"

"I wasn't fully conscious but I know you took care of me last night. I never saw you, and I wasn't really awake, but I was kinda aware of being cleaned and showered. I was still surprised about the bandages though…I thought I had been dreaming."

"Well, if I had let you die, I'd be in trouble. So you're welcome I guess."

Sasori's face may have held no emotion but the small blush that was creeping up to his cheeks was making him increasingly angry. He crossed the room to sit at the chair pulled out from the blonde's desk. Deidara was now sitting up, with a discerning look on his face.

"So, may I ask why you came in to this room at such an outrageous hour bleeding on my floor?"

Deidara's eyes widened as he stared at Sasori. He felt the tears coming, but did his best to hold them back to show he wasn't weak. Deciding that it would probably be a waste of time to tell his danna the story, he simply lied.

"Nothing important Sasori-danna, un. I'm going to go back to sleep…"

Sasori was taken aback. The blonde sounded so solemn, and he knew that he was lying to him. Referencing his previous behavior Sasori expected him to blurt it out and rant on and on. Of course he knew that he would probably stop listening after he heard the precise reasoning behind all this. But he still couldn't quite see why he had lied. 'Was it really so bad what happened to you?' The redhead stood quietly and retreated back into his work room for some much needed time to himself.

~~~~~~Meanwhile in the ZombieTwins' room~~~~~~~

Hidan was laying on the floor in the bathroom with the door hanging open slightly. He knew Kakuzu was sitting outside the door at the lone desk in the room doing some kind of files. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to talk to or even look at Kakuzu…No…He didn't want Kakuzu to look at him. He was so disgusted with himself that he didn't even want to look at himself.

He knew what he did. He may not have remembered every detail, but he knew that he had royally fucked up. He just hoped that Sasori either wouldn't find out, or wouldn't give a shit if he did. He assumed that the blonde was probably too scared to want to talk about it, but he was still afraid. He heard Kakuzu shift in his chair and was dragged out of inner thought. The stitched man, who was currently un-masked, stuck his head in the door, his dark brown hair falling in strands over his shoulder. Hidan didn't look up, but he could feel the jade eyes boring into him. Kakuzu was basically speechless. He had expected Hidan to be laying in blood smiling and murmuring about his beloved Jashin, but instead he was laying in just his capris, his hair disheveled, and tears falling from the outer corner of his eyes to his ears. He was an empty look on his face as his deep amethyst eyes clung to the ceiling. He looked like he was internally dying, but little did Kakuzu know, he was.

"Hidan."

Nothing.

"Hidan, please get up."

Purple eyes met green, and a silent message was sent from Jashinist to Miser. Hidan was done.

"Will you come in here and talk to me please?"

The corner of Hidan's mouth twitched upwards a small bit. Kakuzu never said please unless he was really genuinely trying to help. The silver haired man stood slowly, walking into the bedroom and curling into Kakuzu's sheets. He only did this when he was feeling especially lousy and when he knew Kakuzu wouldn't mind. Laying his head in the miser's lap, he stared up and decided the best route would be to just be honest.

"I did a bad thing last night…"

"Oh? What did you do?"

"I took advantage of Deidara…"

Kakuzu felt a knot in his stomach. He knew where this was going and as much as it hurt him to keep it a secret he'd never let Hidan know how much that bothered him.

"What did you do Hidan?"

"I…I had sex with him…"

The banker's hands clenched around the sheets as he exhaled deeply, trying to have patience. He knew Hidan felt guilty about this so he decided not to be abusive. Just this once.

"Well Hidan you've had sex with lots of people. Why are you so guilty?"

"Because…He was a virgin…and he begged me to stop…but I didn't…"

Kakuzu was silent. He just closed his eyes and waited.

"I swear Kakuzu I didn't even think…I was so wasted and I just feel like crap…"

He wasn't even cussing. That's what made Kakuzu believe he was sincere. When Hidan was honest or sincere, he consciously made the effort not to cuss. Sighing, he placed his hand on Hidan's head and looked down at him. The large purple orbs looked back with a sense of pleading in them.

"'Kuzu?"

"Yes Hidan?"

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yes."

"Good fuckface. I love you."

Kakuzu smiled. He already knew that, and felt the same, he was just waiting for the stubborn kid to admit it.

"I'm glad you finally admitted that Hidan. I love you too."

"Oi asshole it takes a lot of preparation…"

Hidan nuzzled his face into Kakuzu's stomach, reveling in the comfortable body heat.

"Whatever Hidan. Go to sleep. You need it."

He looked down to notice that the jashinist was already one step ahead, knocked out completely. 'Well I guess a break won't hurt…' Kakuzu slid down under the covers and held Hidan close, drifting off to sleep as well.

Later that day, Deidara had woken up to eat, since he was now feeling up to walking around and his fever had completely broken. He decided to stick with something that wouldn't upset his stomach, so he pulled out the rice and set a pot of water on to boil. While he waited he made some coffee and sat down at the table to mindlessly knead some clay in his hand while he sipped at the hot drink. It felt nice to be out of bed but he was still nervous that he'd run into Hidan, and he didn't know how he would handle that situation. It had to be handled or blow over eventually though. Hearing footsteps, the blonde looked up to see Kisame wandering into the kitchen. He seemed to be annoyed as he opened the fridge and pulled out about ten sticks of dango.

"Ano, Kisame? What's the problem, un?"

Kisame rolled his eyes so hard, it was shocking that they didn't pop out of his head.

"Che…Itachi is having a fucking male period or something. He demands as many dango sticks as I can carry like he can't control his sweet tooth. I have no idea why he wants so many sweets. I'm surprised he's always so calm with all the damn sugar that's constantly inside his system!"

Deidara was a bit surprised at Kisame's fueled rant, but he could understand. The shark was recently, from what he'd heard, at the weasel's beck and call because of his failing eyesight. He too would be quite irritated at this point.

"Maybe you should give him something, un, I dunno, special?"

Deidara's thin blonde eyebrows bounced up and down, emanating with suggestive thoughts. Kisame's blush was so deep it made him look purple. He put his hands in front of his chest and waved them frantically.

"A-ah me and Itachi? O-oh nooo w-we aren't together or anything…"

"Yeah, sure, un."

Deidara turned his attention back to his boiling water, pouring the rice in and turning the stove to simmer. He heard Kisame leave, but now he felt lonely and vulnerable. Honestly he wanted his danna to be with him all the time in case Hidan tried something again. Sighing, he sat back down to wait for his rice, and once it was done, he dished some into a bowl while storing the rest in the fridge. He decided he'd feel safest eating in his room with Sasori, so he trudged down the long corridor, eating small bites of his food on the way. Once he got to his room he sat roughly on his desk chair and ate what was left of the rice. He could hear Sasori in his work room shuffling around, most likely searching for something, a few strings of curses here and there. He smiled at the memory of that morning when he got to see his danna's face. His favorite thing were his eyes. They were such a gorgeous color of amber, surrounded by thick lashes that made his already innocent face look significantly younger. But he had to admit to himself, those fiery locks of hair that stood out against his pale skin, sticking up in all directions, was very…beautiful. He was lost in thought, therefore didn't even notice Sasori standing next to him waving a hand in his face. He blinked his eyes several times before looking up at the redhead.

"Oh, sorry Sasori-danna. I was thinking about something, un…"

"Why did you lie to me brat?"

"Un?"

"You said nothing important happened and I could tell that something bad happened last night so you'd better tell me or I will have no choice but to torture you until you do."

The menacing look in Sasori's now dark eyes was enough to make Deidara realize how serious he was.

"Well…Um you see danna…"

"Out with it brat."

"…Herdn aped meh…"

"Excuse me?"

"…..Hidan….."

"What did Hidan do Deidara?"

"He…raped me…"

Sasori deadpanned. The anger on his face was gone, but it was replaced with nothing else. The inside of his head was in a rage as he felt his whole body heat up. He stood there, unnoticeably clenching his fists as he stared blankly at the blonde. He could see the tears forming in his cerulean eyes just from bringing up what happened, let alone the details. The amber eyes were blazing with fury. Without a word, Sasori put his hand on the side of the blonde's head almost lovingly, as to tell him that he'd be right back, and left the room, shutting the door softly. Deidara called to him, but he had already left.

Down in the kitchen, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Kisame were sitting at the dining table having some coffee, discussing recent missions. Hidan was mostly bragging about all the extra bloody sacrifices he'd been making lately, while Kisame and Konan listened intently. Kakuzu, having heard and seen these things many times, merely read his newspaper and sipped on his coffee. Through Hidan's exuberant storytelling, they could hear heavy running coming from the hallway. They all put down their things as they watched a livid redhead run into the kitchen, and grab Hidan by the neck, lifting the much larger man against the wall. Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched Sasori repeatedly collide his fist with the jashinists face, the blood splattering on the puppeteers' clothes and dripping down his arms. Sasori's face had the most bloodthirsty, furious look on it as Kisame finally shook himself back into reality and pulled the redhead off of Hidan. Konan was purely confused while Kakuzu was still in the same position as before Sasori arrived. Holding a struggling Sasori, Kisame nudged the silver haired man on the shoulder, successfully getting him to sit up. Dazed, Hidan looked up at Sasori with somewhat of a pout.

"The fuck was that for puppet fucker?!"

Sasori's eyes widened and his teeth bared.

"If you EVER so much as look at Deidara ever again, let alone touch him, I will not hesitate to rip every limb from your body, blend them up in a blender with poisons, and hide it all where even KAKUZU can't find it! I swear to Kami Hidan, if you ever speak to that blonde again, it better be to apologize and beg him for forgiveness. I watched him bleed almost to death, catch fever, scream in his sleep, and cry last night because of what you did and if you EVER want to speak to him you'd better ask my goddamn PERMISSION. You'd better GROVEL for MY forgiveness before you EVER even set your girly pink fucking eyes on him again!"

Turning on a heel, he stormed out of the kitchen, still seething, covered in blood as everyone gaped after him. Hidan's eyes filled with tears as a very understanding Kakuzu finally stood to carry the man out of the room. Kisame looked at Konan, eyes begging for an explanation. All was silent until the stunned mistress finally broke out of her trance and looked at Kisame, smirking.

"I knew he liked that kid."


	5. It'll be out secret, Dei-chan

Hey look a new chapter within a week of the last one! :D I finally did some schoolwork so I don't feel like ass about writing my fic. Okay so I keep trying to make Sasori stay coldhearted and buttlick-ish but I just can't he's gonna start getting mushy soon :3 I'm also gonna start a KakuHida AU soon, but I wont be abandoning this story either. I'll just be writing two at the same time. **Please review and leave critiques and suggestions for future chapters! I will not only consider your suggestion but I will almost definitely use it! Unless it's something completely outrageous that doesn't fit into the story like an octopus attack or something. But almost anything else goes! :D**

Chapter 5: It'll be out secret, Dei-chan.

"Danna….Danna?"

The redhead's eyes blinked several times before he looked down to see Deidara staring at him worriedly, poking him in the chest. He realized now that he had stormed into their room all bloody with a frustrated look on his face, and proceeded to just stand against the door completely blanked out. He remembered seeing Deidara dart up from his seat, where he had obediently remained waiting for Sasori to come back, with a scared look upon seeing the blood which he didn't know belonged to someone else.

"Eh…Deidara? What happened? Why are your hands all bloody?"

"Danna!? YOU are the one covered in blood! I should be asking you what happened, un!"

It all came back to him at that moment. The ravaging beat down he gave Hidan, the blood covering his body, the feelings he had when the blonde told him what had happened, everything. Suddenly he felt himself place his hands on the blonde's shoulders and stare directly into his eyes.

"If Hidan even looks at you again, you tell me. You stop what you're doing and tell me right away, do you understand?!"

Deidara saw the franticly pained look on the boy's face, his eyes wide and teary, his mouth barred into a frightening scowl. He nodded slowly, assuring Sasori that he did understand.

"Good…Deidara, please do your best not to go too far from my sight. I do not need anyone else taking advantage of you. I will also be attending the next ridiculous party Konan has planned with you."

"Well my birthday is in a week, un. I think she probably already knows that from my file though…"

Deidara placed a finger on his chin as if to think, but when he felt the warm liquid touch his face, he immediately snapped back to reality and the questions he had for Sasori. When he noticed the redhead brush past him on the way to his work closet, he grabbed the pale hand and yanked back. Sasori, as calmly as he could, turned around, raising his eyebrows at the newly scared expression on the younger boy's face.

"Danna why are you covered in blood and why did you sound so scared? What happened when you left, un?"

Sasori smirked and let out a gruff laugh. Widening his eyes and staring down at the blonde, he spoke menacingly.

"I beat the religious shit out of that bastard."

Deidara's eyes widened. He felt good inside knowing that Sasori had done such a thing for him after only knowing him for a couple of days. Looking at him though, he saw he was shaking slightly, his amber eyes staring into nothingness. Why was such a strong, stoic, S-rank ninja getting so distraught over someone he barely knew? It was quite confusing seeing as how the redhead had seemingly hated him when he first got here. Did he gain respect by withstanding the few days he had been here?

"Ano, Sasori-danna, you need a shower first, un…"

"Huh? Oh…I suppose you're right…Please wash your hands too…"

Sasori then slowly made his way back across the room into the bathroom, shutting the door to only a crack before stripping and getting into the hot shower. Deidara then took that as a cue to go in and quickly wash his hands. As he did so, he heard the redhead mumble to make sure to get it all thoroughly. He rolled his eyes at this, mentally berating his danna for thinking he couldn't properly wash his hands. 'That danna…So nice and then so obnoxious five seconds later…'. The blonde grabbed his hairbrush and wandered over to his bed, brushing out the waist length silky hair. He sighed as he sat on his sloppily made bed, hearing the water in the bathroom turn off and a towel being roughly yanked off the rack near the door. The door swung open and Deidara's cerulean eyes glued to the figure walking across the room. The redhead was still dripping with water, a towel loosely hung around his slim hips, showing off the toned legs and flat yet smooth stomach. The water from his hair dripped down the front of his body, and the blonde found himself with a very heavy blush across his face. He stared blankly, gladly unnoticed, until Sasori disappeared into his work closet to get dressed.

Deidara's hand was still holding the brush to his hair, for he had stopped mid-brush, as he blinked a few times and inhaled slowly to try to regain his normal heartbeat. 'Danna is kinda hot…' The blonde mentally slapped himself for thinking such absurd things. That was his DANNA, and not in the husband sense, so what was he doing having those types of feelings? This was outrageous, the blonde thought. 'I know I'm gay but seriously if Danna knew how I just felt seeing him almost naked he'd poison me…' The blonde just continued his previous activity while thinking. No use having messy hair and conflicting feelings at the same time ne? Eventually Sasori came back out, but this time safely clad in baggy black jeans with a white belt, and a grey t-shirt that was obviously not bought in his size. He slowly walked over to the blonde's bed, sitting at the end, and watching with a passive expression as the blonde locks were combed through section by section, falling back down the boy's back once more after being rid of all knots. Waiting until Deidara placed the brush on the table beside his bed, and looked over at him, he spoke with a very hushed tone.

"Are you okay, Deidara? Really, okay?"

The blonde's face softened, and he smiled lightly at his counterpart.

"Un, Sasori-danna. I'm okay now."

Sasori exhaled slowly, and to the other's surprised, layed his head in the blonde's lap, looking up at him solemnly. Deidara looked down into the amber eyes, noticing remorse in them.

"Danna, why are you sad, un?"

"I was being stubborn and rude and because I refused to allow myself one night off, I wasn't there to keep Hidan from tricking you into that."

Deidara chuckled sadly to himself.

"Danna, you didn't instigate that nor was there anything you would have been able to do if you were there. Admit it, before finding out what happened, you wouldn't have cared what I did, ne?"

"I suppose you're right…But seriously brat, don't get too far out of my sight. Don't shower unless I'm in this room, try not to go around alone too much. I may not seem like I care about others much, and I don't. But disrespecting someone's body is unacceptable."

"Thanks danna, un…"

Looking down, he'd seen that the redhead had fallen asleep in his lap. He smiled at the warmth that the normally cold being was giving off. 'Maybe his personality is the only thing cold…' The blonde let out a nasal sigh as he placed his fingers on the bright hair atop his partner's head, stroking the damp locks lovingly. 'At least I can pretend he's sweet when he's asleep.' He leaned his head against the wall and found himself also slipping into sleep. 'I suppose a nap won't hurt, un…'

~~~~Meanwhile outside the artists' bedroom door~~~~

After Sasori's mental breakdown in the kitchen, Konan dragged Kisame, who also dragged Itachi, to the artists' room to eavesdrop on what happened next. She was hoping for some extremely sexy things to happen, but to no avail. All three nin watched through the small crack left by the slightly open door, being as quiet as possible. Konan watched with love struck awe, while Kisame and Itachi watched stoically, as the two fell asleep together on the blonde's bed. Konan stepped back from the door clutching her chest with a very day dreamy face, sighing something about young love. Kisame and Itachi had already left, but Konan was so happy that the two were getting along. Though under very upsetting pretenses, she was still fangirling all the way back to her room to tell Pein what happened.

The blonde's eyes opened slowly but were flooded with red. He looked down to see that Sasori was still sleeping on his lap, face relaxed and content. He ran his fingers lightly through the fiery tangles and smiled to himself. Everything was good now. He hoped that the nice atmosphere remained. But, for now, he needed a shower. He placed his hands underneath Sasori's shoulders and lightly lifted him up and over off of his lap, and wiggled out from under him. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a towel and a change of pants and boxers, and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door all the way.

The hot water felt like fire against his cold sleepy skin, but he quickly grew used to its warmth. The blonde smirked, looking solemnly at the white tiles through the thick steam that enveloped the room. 'Danna is only being nice to me because of what happened. I'm sure that once I start feeling better he'll start treating me badly again…' He just shrugged it off, knowing that it's best to appreciate the good treatment at least while he has it. He reached behind him, pulling the handful of blonde hair over his shoulder, and began lathering it up with his ridiculously good smelling shampoo. Smiling, he subconsciously started to hum one of his favorite songs to himself, soon starting to sing quite loudly, forgetting that a certain redhead was still right outside the door.

"She said let's change our luck, this night is all we've got, drive fast until we crash, this dead end life…"

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, said redhead was stirring in the bed due to his lack of a warm Deidara underneath his head. Opening the honey eyes, he stared momentarily up at the ceiling, reaching above his head to feel for the missing blonde. He started to wonder where he could have gone, but noticed the running water and muffled singing coming from the bathroom. He smiled to himself, happy that he was going to be able to hear the blonde's beautiful voice again.

He stood from the bed, straightening out his clothes, and walked to the bathroom door, nudging the barely cracked door open slowly with his finger. The redhead poked his head into the door to see the steam rising from the shower, and hear clearly now he joyful voice of the other boy in the room.

"'Cause if you jump, I will jump too, We will fall together, From the building's ledge, Never looking back at what we've done, We'll say it was love, 'Cause I would die for you, On skyway avenue"

Sasori sat against the doorframe, eyes closed, listening to the singing from the shower. 'It's cute that he sings in the shower…How cliché…' But as suddenly as the singing started, it stopped, and before the redhead could move, the water stopped and Deidara stepped out of the shower. Looking up at said blonde, he deadpanned. Deidara's face was red with an intense blush as he inched over to the towel rack to wrap his waist loosely in the white cloth.

"Ehhh Danna? Why are you in the bathroom while I'm showering, un?"

"I wanted to hear you better."

"Well could you kindly leave? I happen to be naked, un!"

"Brat, I've already seen you naked. Remember? I fixed you up…on that night."

"NANI? You gave me a bath?!" He cringed back, eyes wide, putting his hands in front of him defensively.

"Duh. You had cuts in some very…compromising areas."

"Ew Danna…"

"Not there you dolt…"

Now Sasori was the one blushing as he stood to leave.

"By the way brat, your voice is beautiful."

With that he shut the door behind him, sitting on his own bed, wringing his hands in his lap. Just then, a wet blonde head poked out of the door and stared at him.

"Danna don't tell anyone okay?"

"Sure. It'll be out secret, Dei-chan."

Deidara blushed lightly before retreating back into the bathroom to get dressed. Sasori chuckled to himself. He knew how to push the blonde's buttons at the very least. He had long ago given up on suppressing his feelings for said blonde, and now decided it would just be in everyone's best interest to get to know him. Just then, interrupting his thoughts, a blur of blue and black burst through the bedroom door, revealing a very excited Konan. She was jumping up and down, holding a pad of paper and a pen in her hands, looking around presumably for Deidara. She tumbled onto the blonde's bed to wait, staring across happily at Sasori with a glint of knowing in her eyes.

"Konan, what can I help you with?"

"Where's Deidara? I need to talk to him about his birthday party!"

"Uh, he's getting dressed. He just took a shower."

"Ohhh so he needed a shower after your love fest?"

Sasori's eyes widened unnoticeably so, as he blushed and looked away.

"Nothing happened…"

"You seem sad about that Sasori-kunnnn"

She giggled, biting on her pen as she looked away from the redhead.

Just then, before anymore could be said, the blonde walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue flannel pajama pants, no shirt, and a messy wet bun on top of his head. He looked refreshed and comfortable, laying his towel over his chair, and taking a seat next to Sasori on his bed seeing as Konan was taking up his bed.

"Hi Konan! What's up, un?"

"I just came to talk to you about your birthday! It's next Tuesday isn't it?"

"Un. But I just had a party like two days ago…"

"NONSENSE!"

She lept up, squeezing into the last bit of space left on Sasori's bed, putting the pen to the paper and berating the blonde with a bunch of questions about what food he wanted, what games he wanted, and what flavor of cake. She sounded like a mother asking a ten year old about his birthday party. This went on for about an hour before Sasori left.

'I don't understand them…But then again they don't understand me so…'

He definitely wasn't looking forward to that party. After all he had promised to go with the blonde the next time.


End file.
